


A Song For You

by RenHakuyuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHakuyuu/pseuds/RenHakuyuu
Summary: AU in which Ritsu became a pianist, hoping that it'll help reunite him with the boy who stole his heart when he was only a young boy.





	1. Chapter 1

He still remembers it like it happened only yesterday, his sole reason for standing on stage today. In front of a room full people. People he can't even see. What is the point of standing there, when he can't even see who is sitting in the audience. When he can't even see if he is there. Ritsu sighs and walks toward the piano, and sits before it. He takes a deep breath and starts playing.

_Do you remember this piece? I played it when we met that day, many years ago. I didn't think much of it. Yet, ever since then I've been playing it everyday. Hoping that if I do, we would meet again. But you never came back. Even though I waited for you. No, even now, I'm still waiting for you._

***

"Did you play that just now?" A voice suddenly asked, startling Ritsu. He looked into direction of the voice, and in the window opening he saw a young boy, about the same age as him, look inside the room. Ritsu sighed and looked away.

"You're really good!" The boy continued talking, realising he wouldn't get a reaction anyway. But those words didn't affect Ritsu. He's heard it many times before, by other kids, adults, his parents, his brother. After hearing it so often, he's been very aware that he can play the piano well. Standard praise like that didn't faze him anymore.

The boy watched Ritsu for a while, as if he were waiting for an answer he wasn't receiving. But then after a few moments he continued. "I never heard a sound more beautiful."

This caught Ritsu's attention, and made him look at the boy again. However, what he saw surprised him even more. The smile the boy had on his face, the way he looked at him. As if his eyes were sparkling with excitement. Sure he's had genuine praise before, but there was something about this boy's expression that moved Ritsu's heart. Realising that he's been staring at the boy for a while, Ritsu quickly looked away again as he felt the embarrassment rise to his face. "I know..." He replies softly, not sure how to take the compliment properly.

"Ah..." The boy opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but then seemed to have changed his mind. "Nevermind..." He said softly instead, more to himself than to Ritsu. Soon after he increased his volume as he spoke again. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt you?" He asked, noticing that Ritsu hadn't moved ever since he talked to him.

"Not really..." Ritsu replied shortly. "I was done playing."

"So you're not playing anymore?" The boy asked, sounding a little disappointed by it. "I wanted to hear more."

Those words made Ritsu feel a little embarrassed, but it also made him want to play another piece specially for that boy. Ritsu wondered why. He never cared much about these kind of words before, so why did it this time. It actually scared him a little. Ritsu glanced over at the boy again, this time he observed him more carefully. His hair had a beautiful red colour, and the way the bangs almost fall over his eyes was quite cute. But his eyes… Those emerald coloured eyes… Ritsu couldn't think of anything more beautiful than that boy's eyes, and he found himself getting drowned into it. Maybe, if it's for this guy, he'd be willing to play another piece especially for him. A song just meant for him.

Ritsu hesitated a little, but after a few moments he spoke. "Maybe I could..." He started slowly, but before he could continue, he got interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Mao!" The voice called, and seeing how the boy reacted to it, Ritsu figured that it might have been his name.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Mao apologised to Ritsu. "I have to go home now."

An empty and sad feeling fell over Ritsu, after hearing those words. He shouldn't be surprised, but for some reason he couldn't help but feel disappointed. He looked at his piano, away from the boy, from Mao. There was nothing he could think to reply with it. There was no way he could tell him that he didn't want Mao to go yet. That he wanted him to stay and listen to him play. They just barely met each other, and Ritsu was in no place to impose that kind of selfishness on him.

"I'm really sorry..." Mao apologised once more, after getting no reaction from Ritsu. "But if you'll play again, I promise I'll come back to you." He added afterwards, and it made Ritsu look back at him again.

"You'll come back?" Ritsu asked carefully, to make sure if he heard the boy right.

Mao nodded. "I really want to hear the sound of your piano again." 

For the first time since Mao appeared, Ritsu's lips curved into a smile. "I'll wait for you." He replied, this time sounding more firm than he had before so far. And Ritsu saw something change in Mao's expression. He couldn't exactly understand what it was, but he's sure that he saw a slight blush.

"Then, I'll see you again!" Mao said with a smile, after which he quickly turned around and left the window he was leaning on. 

They only just met. They barely talked. It wasn't even that long, yet Ritsu found himself missing the boy already. And the thought of meeting him again, made him impatient for it to happen. 

But it didn't happen.

Day after day, Ritsu waited for him. In the same piano room, he played the same piece over and over again. Hoping that the boy would recognise it as him playing, and that he would come again. And lean against the window sill he did the other day. But every time Ritsu looked over toward the window, Mao wasn't there.

Did he forget about the promise? Did he lose interest in him? Or was everything just a lie? Ritsu tried not to think about it, but with every passing day the doubt grew stronger. To the point that he couldn't bring himself to even look at the piano anymore. But he didn't want to give up. He wanted to meet him again. Ask him why I he never came back. Why he made an empty promise that he never fulfilled.

No, that's all just an excuse. In truth, Ritsu really wanted to see that boy again. The boy who with just a few words moved Ritsu's heart, and made it his own.

Ritsu wanted to meet the boy, he had fallen in love with.

***

The performance ends perfectly, and there's a loud applause coming from the audience. _So noisy._ Why can't there be a quieter way to cheer on people. Despite feeling annoyed by it, Ritsu gets off his seat and walks toward the front of the stage. He looks around the audience, but with the stage being the only part of the room with light, it's still difficult to make out anyone. A sigh leaves him, and he gives the audience a polite bow, before leaving the stage again.

Ritsu sits in the changing room, waiting for all the remaining performances to finish and for the results to come. He doesn't particularly care about them, and he really would like to leave. But he can't. Not because it'd be considered rude, but because he'd like to have a glimpse of the audience when they leave. If possible, he'd wait at the entrance and carefully watch anyone who comes out, so he won't miss Mao in case he came to watch. But the last time he did that, he caught a lot of unnecessary attention. He already hates being there enough as it is, so being crowded by people he doesn't know really isn't something he needs. It'd be worth it if Mao was part of the crowd, but so far he has yet to see him around. 

Ritsu thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door, much to his surprise. Usually it's just his teacher, or his excuse of a brother who comes into the room. And even if it's just them, Ritsu dislikes having them around. So if this is someone he doesn't know…

“Yes?” Ritsu finally decides to answer, in the case it is something important that he needs to know about. 

The door opens soon after he answer, and a staff member enters the room. “Mr. Sakuma?” He asks as if to make sure if he's the real thing. “Someone left a bouquet for you.” He moves closer to Ritsu, much to his dislike, and hands over the bouquet of flowers.

“Who is it from?” Ritsu asks, while he searches the flowers for a card. He quickly finds a small one and reads it.

_[The performance sounded as beautiful as I remember.]_

This is all Ritsu read from the card. Nothing more. Not even a name. Yet somehow his heart starts beating faster. It couldn't be… He looks up at the staff member, waiting for him to answer his question.

“A man left it.” The staff member says. "He didn't give me his name."

“A man?” Ritsu repeats. He has had presents before but they were often all from women, and the only males who gave him something were his brother and friends. But they'd definitely give it to him personally, and not through someone else. So it couldn't possibly be… "What did he look like?"

"He had red hair." The staff member answers, but then pauses, trying to recall more details. "And his eyes… I think they were green." 

Ritsu can feel his own heart beat even faster. This has to be… It couldn't be anyone else… Even up to this day, he still remember the red colour of his hair clear. And the eyes. They were so beautiful, that despite the short moment they saw each other, the memory already got engraved in his mind. And even after all these years, there hasn't been anything that could possibly compare to that boy's eyes. To that emerald green colour.

That man. His looks and the message he left Ritsu. It has to be Mao who did it. Ritsu is sure of it. Mao came to see his performance. He was there, in the audience where Ritsu couldn't see him. His heart sinks a little at the thought. Knowing that Mao was there, yet not having seen him… It might not been his fault, but if he missed Mao like this, Ritsu wouldn't be able to forgive himself. For years has he waited for this one moment, and he has no intention of letting it go.

Before Ritsu even realises it himself, he rushes out of the dressing room. He vaguely hears the staff member saying that the man had already left, but Ritsu doesn't care. If he left the flowers just now, then that means he couldn't possibly have gone too far. 

Ritsu runs out into the main hall of the building, and looks around to find Mao. Despite the competition still going on, there are still many people around in the hall. This is only making it difficult for Ritsu to find anyone that fits Mao's description. But he keeps looking around, while trying not go too deep into the hall to avoid getting attention. Still no Mao. Ritsu is about to turn back to the dressing room, when, out of the corner of his eye, he catches a glimpse of a familiar red colour. He quickly turns towards it, and even though it's been a long time and the both have aged. Even though he's only seeing him from behind. Ritsu still immediately recognises him. 

His heart races as he starts to walk quickly towards him, forgetting about all the other people who are around. And the attention he's probably getting. None of that matters right now, the only thing that does is Mao. 

"Mao!" He calls out, but his voice gets drowned out by the noise of others talking. "MAO!" He calls again, this time increasing the volume in the hopes that his voice will reach Mao. If only for a moment, Ritsu is sure that he saw the guy react to the name, but he doesn't turn around. It starts to make Ritsu feel unsure if he even got the right guy. But even if years have passed, if there's something Ritsu is confident about, it's his clear memory of the boy he met.

"MAA-KUN!" 

He yelled it one whim, not expecting anything from it. After all, it wasn't Mao's name. But it was as if something inside him told him to do it. And whatever it was, Ritsu is glad that he listened.

Because right after calling him by that nickname, the man in front of him turned. And though he aged, Ritsu can't help but think he still looks the same. Those green eyes, looking at him in surprise, it's still has the same beauty as it did back then. It still has that magical power that drowns Ritsu into it. And though his feelings have never faded, Ritsu find himself falling in love all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao's feelings on how he felt about the first time he met Ritsu, until they finally meet again after years.

It might sound lame to others, and if he talked about it, they'd probably tell him to get over it already. But sometimes Mao thinks back to the boy he met years ago. It was just a one time meeting, and it only lasted a moment, yet for some reason Mao can't get the memory out of his head. He can still clearly recall the piano piece the boy played. Though he doesn't know the name of it, he's sure that if he heard it again he'd immediately recognise it. 

However, it's not just the music that he remembers, but the boy as well. His pale complexion, the pure black hair, and most clearly, those ruby coloured eyes. Though he only got to see them for a little while, during that short moment he felt himself drowning in his eyes.

But what got to Mao the most, was the boy's smile. Though it was small, he had never seen anything more beautiful. Even up to this day, he hasn't seen anything that struck his heart like that boy's smile did. In that moment it made Mao feel at ease, as if everything was right in the world. But now it only brings him the feeling of regret.

It wasn't something he could control. His parents just suddenly decided to move away without even mentioning it to their child. So of course Mao couldn't have known that he would never return to that place. If he did, he wouldn't have made a promise like that. And even if Mao can't be blamed. The boy looked so happy after Mao promised to return, that now it only feels like Mao had lied to him. Like he betrayed him. 

Being ridden with guilt, Mao made it his goal to look for the boy again. It's not like he's particularly interested in the boy himself. If anything, it's the music piece that he played that day that interested him. It's _just_ that, along with the feeling of guilt why Mao would like to see him again. Nothing _more_. And even if he can't meet him at the same place again, he at least wants to uphold his promise to return to him and to listen to the music he plays. Regardless of the place.

The only problem, however, is that Mao never asked for the boy's name. Other than his appearance, he didn't know anything. And as years passed, Mao came to realisation that now, the boy must look much different than he did before. Though that isn't enough to stop Mao. Sure, the boy might look different, but Mao is confident that once he see those eyes, that are more beautiful than a prettiest gem, he will recognise him immediately. 

And his confidence is paid off.

It's only by chance that, when passing by a bookstore, his eyes laid down on a newspaper featuring a picture of a familiar boy. And though it was just a glance at first, Mao's heart starts to beat faster. He quickly takes the newspaper and reads the article that goes with the image. 

“Sakuma Ritsu.” That seems to be the boy's name. Mao smiles at the information. Though, he'd prefer it if he heard it from the boy himself, he's glad that at least now he knows the most important thing about the boy.

He carefully continues to read the article, taking in every information that he can find in it. Though other than being an anticipated newcomer, and the piece he played at a competition, there isn't much else on him. To be sure, Mao reads the article a few more times, before he finally stops, when realising that he's still in the bookstore. 

Mao decides to buy the paper and quickly leaves the bookstore. He takes out his phone, and immediately searches for a video of the boy's, Ritsu's performance. Surely, if he's as good as the article makes him out to be, someone must have posted a video of it somewhere. And just as he thought, it doesn't take long for him to find it. When he notices the views the video has, he realises that he probably wasn't the only one immediately looking for it. It's nice to see that he seems to be popular. But when Mao thinks about so many people looking at him, and listening to his piano, he can feel something turn in his stomach. Though he's unsure where that feeling comes from, but he tries to ignore it and focus on the performance.

As soon as Ritsu starts playing, Mao’s heart skips a beat. _It's really him._ The song he played is exactly the same as the one from when they met. No, that isn't completely right. The way it sounds is even more beautiful. Mao can already feel the emotions from just an online video, and he wonders how much better would it be to hear it live. 

“I really want to hear it…” He says to himself, while he puts his phone away. But then he quickly takes it out again, this time to search if he will perform soon again. It takes a while for him to find something, but he finally does. And Mao's heart starts racing even faster than before.

It's as if fate is trying to bring them together. Because not only did Mao just chance upon the article, but he's now also seeing that Ritsu will be participating in a competition soon again. Not just that, the competition will be held in the town Mao lives in. 

_This can't be true._ Mao has to double check the information to make sure he's reading it right, but he still doesn't believe it. He triple checks it. He's still reading the same thing as he did the first time, and Mao starts to believe that he must be dreaming. There's no way that after years of having no clue of who and where Ritsu is, he not only finds out about him. But he’s even faced with the chance to actually meet him again in the near future.

Whether it's real or not, Mao has no intention to let go of this chance. And if there's a possibility to meet the boy again, he will take it in a heartbeat. So he can see-- hear the beautiful sound of his piano again.

***

Getting tickets proved to be harder than Mao expected it to be, but he somehow managed to get his hands on one. And now he's there, standing before the building where the competition will be held. His heart is beating faster. This is it. This is where he will meet that boy again.

Mao tries to calm himself down, as he finds his seat inside, but he can't. He's anticipating to see-- hear Ritsu play the piano again too much, that he almost forgets there are other performers up before him. Time seems to pass slowly, and with every passing moment, Mao gets even more impatient. And every time another performer that isn't Ritsu comes up, he can feel his heart sink a little. It's not even as if they're bad, on the contrary, Mao has to admit the music pieces they play are very beautiful as well. But compared to Ritsu… Nothing could compare to him.

He almost starts to wonder if Ritsu is even participating, when his name is called out. And when he walks on the stage, Mao's heart starts racing immediately. He wonders if Ritsu can see him. If he does, would he recognise him? It's been a long time, so Mao wouldn't be surprised if he forgot about him. But… Mao can feel his chest tighten. Would he have forgotten about the promise too? If he did, wouldn't it weird for Mao to suddenly appear before him? It's not as if he even has a reason to do it, other than to hear the music he plays. And they don't need to meet for Mao to hear it.

The more he thinks about it, the more he starts to realise how weird him remembering Ritsu really is. Normally, someone would forget about people they haven't seen in years. Especially when they only saw the person for several minutes. So of course Ritsu would have forgotten him. It didn't even look like he had much interest in Mao in the first place. It's normal, Mao knows that, so then why does he feel a sharp pain in his chest?

_Why…?_ Mao thinks to himself, but his thoughts get interrupted by the sound of a piano. The beautiful piece that's being played. The same one he heard on the video the other. The same one he heard him play when they met long ago. The same piece, yet somehow it sounds even more beautiful. Mao can feel his chest tighten even more. This time not because of his own thoughts, but because of the emotions the song brings him.

Ritsu's piano. As beautiful as it sounds, it's also very painful. Mao can feel himself getting surrounded by the sound of loneliness, as if there's no one else but him in a world surrounded by darkness. _Is this how Ritsu feels?_ Tears well up in Mao's eyes, as he thinks about how much of a hard time Ritsu must be having. It only increases his want to meet him. No, he doesn't _just_ want to meet him. If possible, he wants to stay by his side, and take away that loneliness he's feeling. He wants to be a support to him. As a _friend._

By the time Ritsu is done playing, tears are streaming down Mao's eyes. And Mao can't wait any longer to meet him. Whether Ritsu remembers him or not doesn't matter. Even if he's forgotten about, Mao can just try to befriend him again. He can get into Ritsu's life again, this time permanently.

Mao doesn't bother to sit through the rest of the performance, and instead he gets up and leaves the music hall. He isn't sure where Ritsu would be waiting, but he decides to follow his instincts, trusting it to lead him to Ritsu.

"Sir, you can't go there." A staff member stops Mao from going further into the building. 

"Ah, I'm sorry." Mao immediately apologises. "I was just hoping to meet one of the contestants."

The staff member shakes his head. "Only those involved with the competition can go ahead."

Mao's heart sinks once more. So he won't be able to meet Ritsu now? If it's like that, then he has no choice to wait until everything is over, but with him feeling already impatient, Mao isn't sure if he can bear to wait any longer. 

_It's fine. I've waited for years. A little more is nothing in comparison._ Mao tries to calm down his disappointment. In the end, he will get the chance to meet Ritsu today. It doesn't have to be right now. Even if it's what he'd really want.

The staff member sighs when he sees disheartened expression. "I can't let you go further, but if you have a message I can relay it for you." He says, hoping that it'll be enough for Mao, for now.

"A message?" Mao thinks about it for a moment. He could leave a message for Ritsu to meet him later, but if Ritsu forgot about him, it'd be too strange and suspicious. But what else could he do. Mao thinks for several moments, when he suddenly gets an idea. "Could you wait for a moment, there's something I'd like to give too. I'll be back quick!" 

The staff member nods, and Mao quickly rushes outside the building. He remembers seeing a flower stall outside, and hurries towards it. He covers his nose and mouth with one hand, hoping that it'll help him from inhaling too many pollen. It doesn't, but Mao is too stubborn to leave empty-handed.

"Are you okay?" The seller asks him worriedly, after seeing Mao sneezing constantly.

"I-I'm fine." Mao struggles to talk, but he continues. "Can I have your best bouquet?" He asks. He isn't too knowledgeable about flowers, and since he doesn't have any allergy medicine on him, he doesn't want to stay too long to pick something. But other than flowers, Mao can't think of anything else to give Ritsu. He doesn't know his likes or dislikes. In fact, other than the fact that he can play the piano, Mao knows nothing about him. But flowers should be fine, right? He's seen it happen often on tv, how people received flowers after a good performance. So it shouldn't be too weird. Hopefully.

The seller shows Mao a bouquet, asking if it's ok. Mao nods. He can't really look too carefully, as he's trying his best to keep his sneezing under control. But if the seller thinks it's the best one, then surely it must be. 

"Can I get it with a small card?" Mao asks, and the seller nods.

Mao pays for the bouquet and goes back inside the building. He immediately makes his way toward to place he let the staff member wait. But before he hands the flowers over, he takes out the card and writes a small message on it. _The performance sounded as beautiful as I remember._ It isn't much, but if Ritsu remembers him, then surely he will know that it's Mao who gave him the flowers. And if Ritsu remembers, and still wants to meet him, then Mao is sure that they will at the end of the day. 

"I'm sorry... for the wait." Mao apologises, trying to hold back his sneezes as he does. He hands the bouquet to the staff member. "Could you give it to… Ritsu Sakuma?" 

"Ritsu Sakuma?" The staff member repeats to make sure he got the name right, and when Mao nods, he smiles. "Of course." He answers.

"Thank you." Mao gives him a small bow out of gratitude, and watches the staff member leave. 

Mao turns around and walks back to the music hall. Since he will have to wait anyway, he might as well watch the rest of the competition. Though he isn't sure he will be able to focus on it. Now that he has left the message with Ritsu, he's starting to get really nervous. What if Ritsu really forgot about him, and will just disregard the flowers? Or worse, what if Ritsu does remember him but hates him. After all, Mao broke the promise to meet him again. Of course that would leave a bad impression. 

Mao remembers the smile the young boy showed him. Even if it was just slightly, the boy looked happy. As if he was actually looking forward to meet Mao again. Guilt starts to grow inside him. What if he feels betrayed because Mao never returned?

He's sure it's because of the nervousness, but still Mao's head is filled with every negative scenario he could think of. And from being excited to meet Ritsu, he's starting to get scared that maybe Ritsu doesn't want to meet him at all. And the more he thinks about it, the more this seems to be likely. 

"Mao!" A voice yells his name, bringing Mao back from his thoughts. Though he isn't sure if he heard it right. In fact, he's sure he heard it wrong, because no one there should know his name. He decides to ignore and continues to walk toward the music hall.

"MAA-KUN!" The same voice yells again. 

It's not his name. Sure, he might have been called that in the past, but he long got out of touch with the people who did. It must be someone else that's being called. There are many people around, so it's probably one of them.

It's not Mao.

And yet, he finds himself turning around into the direction of the voice. As if his body was moving by itself. But once he sees the one who called out the name, Mao's body stiffens. Unable to move any more. Is he seeing it right? It can't be his imagination right?

"Maa-kun!" A black haired boy stops right before him. His skin is as pale as Mao remembers. His eyes, more precious than any gem he has ever seen. And that smile. The most healing image he has ever laid his eyes on, ever since that day when that young boy gave him that smile. 

"Ri… tsu…?" Mao asks carefully in disbelief. 

Ritsu moves closer to Mao and takes his arm. "Come with me." He says, right before dragging Mao along with him. Much to Mao's confusion. But the surprise is too much that he can't say or do anything, all he can do is follow Ritsu's lead. It doesn't seem like a bad thing though, because as surprised Mao is, he can still see the smile on Ritsu's face. And it doesn't seem to fade even the tiniest bit. Ritsu is happy. Knowing that, Mao can feel himself getting flustered, while his heart beats faster with every second. He isn't hated by Ritsu. His presence isn't unwanted by Ritsu. Most importantly, he's finally meeting Ritsu.


End file.
